Unchecked Emotions
by Farawayfox
Summary: A sensual little shiver goes up my back. What is he doing? He lowers his face towards mine, our eyes meet; he is giving me a chance to pull away. I don't.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**- I_ do not own Naruto. If I did there would be romance. Lots of it._

**_Unchecked Emotions- Chapter 1_**

Tenten

It's the usual time. I'm standing at the usual place. Where is he? Neji certainly isn't the type to be late, and he definitely wouldn't skip practice without a reason. He and I have been training together since we first became a part of team guy. Guy-Sensei and Lee usually team up, so we just started training together out of convenience. It is easier to train with someone else, after all. After only a few days, it became apparent that we'd make a good team. Considering that Neji was somewhat of a child prodigy, I thought I held my own pretty well against him. Neji once commented that my long-range attacks are a good match for his fighting style.  
>Here I am, pretty much 15 years later, and its become a habit to show up at the clearing in the woods around this time. In the years since we began this ritual, he's never been late. I've tried sleeping in a few times, but each resulted in Neji coming to my house and dragging me out of bed. I've learned my lesson, but if he thinks he is going to pull the same stunt, he is sadly mistaken.<br>Standing up, I begin to jump my way through the tree's heading towards the Hyuga mansion. I contemplate sneaking into his bedroom, but decide against it. I doubt his reaction would be the one I'm looking for. It is probably easier-and safer- to just knock on the door.  
>*knock knock*<p>

No reply. I guess I'll be breaking in after all... Which might be easier said than done. I've never actually been inside of the Hyuuga residence. Which leaves me with no clue as to where Neji sleeps. I Guess I'll have to resort to peeping.  
>I circle around back, peering into window after window looking for the right room. The building seems mostly vacated.<br>"...even if you are only a part of the servant branch..."  
>I freeze, hearing a voice coming from the slightly cracked open window before me. I strain to hear. Hm. Maybe I should move on. Wait! I know that voice!<p>

"That's exactly it! The child is 26 and he still hasn't shown an interest in women. My daughter is already married!" said Hiashi Hyuga, Hinata's father and Neji's uncle.  
>"He's still young. Give him time," said another voice, one I didn't recognize.<br>"Neji, know that I will not hesitate to set up an arranged marriage,"  
>"I understand," replied Neji<br>"Then you're dismissed."  
>Training forgotten, I decide not to wait around to be noticed. I circle back around and jump into the cover of the trees.<p>

Neji

This is just how I wanted to start off my day. The moment I open my eyes, I notice that my uncle and his advisor, Rikou Hyuga, are standing in my room. Neither seem to notice that I'm conscious. They appear to be in a heated argument, though, I'm sure why they would bring it here. Maybe...if I just closed my eyes again... they might go away.  
>No such luck. Two sets of eyes swing my way.<br>"Uncle?" I ask warrily. Why is he here so early in the morning? I mean, his daughter was only just married yesterday, and everyone in the Hyuga family - including myself- had been up late celebrating.  
>"Neji, we need to talk." He answers, while shooting an annoyed look at Rikou, who clearly was as angry as I was about the early morning.<br>"He has lots of time. Cut the boy some slack," mumbles Rikou.  
>I stared at my uncle expectantly. Waiting for this "talk".<br>"It's about time you settle down and find yourself a wife."  
>"...A Wife?" I ask, confused.<br>"Yes, a wife."  
>"Does this have anything to do with Naruto and Hinata's wedding?" I ask.<br>"No. The point is, even if you are only a part of the servant branch, you need to marry as well."  
>"The boy is only 26! Don't rush him into things," says Rikou coming to my defense.<br>"That's exactly it! The child is 26 and he still hasn't shown an interest in women. My daughter is already married!"  
>"He's still young. Give him time," pleads Rikou.<br>"Neji, know that I will not hesitate to set up an arranged marriage."  
>"I understand." I say calmly. Though I was feeling anything less. An arranged marriage?<br>"Then you're dismissed." declares my Uncle, though despite this, he was the one to exit, which left me alone in my bedroom, finally.  
>Sighing, I lower myself back on to the bed and start to meditate. Time slipped by. It was a while before I looked up at the clock sitting on my bedroom table.<br>"Damn it!" I said, jumping up. I have somewhere to be.  
>I was definitely late.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer-**_ I do not own Naruto. If I did Tenten and Neji would have already hooked up._

**_Unchecked Emotions- Chapter 2_**

Tenten

I wait back at the training ground, wondering if Neji will actually show up. After being chewed out by his uncle, on an embarrassing subject like that, I doubt Neji will want to train. No. Knowing him he'll probably just hole up in his bedroom meditating for days.  
>Still, I can't help but hope, so I stay put.<br>I feel sorry for the him. He really hadn't deserved that. It's obvious to me that the reason his uncle is so worried about his martial status is because Hinata is already married. Though, just because she is, doesn't mean Neji has to be married. The head of the servant branch before Neji's father hadn't produced heirs, yet the branch carried on just fine... Though, maybe that is the reason Hiashi is worried. Maybe he doesn't want his own grandchildren to be placed in the servant branch. I mean, his own twin brother was placed there just because of birth order. I'm certain if there had been heirs to the other branch available, he wouldn't have been put into that situation.  
>I understand where Hiashi is coming from, but forcing an early marriage on Neji is kind of harsh. Besides, Neji's never even had a girlfriend! I'm pretty sure he doesn't even think about girls in that way! How is he supposed to just find himself a wife? Create one out of thin air? I mean the only alternative is an arranged marriage.<p>

*Rustle*

My head shoots up, looking towards the sound. Neji stands on the branch above mine.  
>"I'm sorry I'm late," He says<br>Surprised, and not quit prepared with a speech I lamely say "Uh... mhmm." I'm not sure if I want to mention my ease-dropping.  
>"Tenten?"<br>"Oh, um yeah no problem," I say, standing up. I look at him. Maybe he'll broach the subject himself to explain why he was late.  
>"So then, lets start."<br>He jumps down from his branch. I guess not. There will be plenty of time to talk to him about it later, after training.

Neji

I'm a little relieved she didn't ask why I was late. She's a good friend. Though, I admit, I havn't always thought of her that way. When I first met her at the academy, I found her annoying. More so than most.  
>We train until noon, and then head for Yakiniku. Hinata, Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, Kiba, Ino, Lee, and Sakura sit at the overly crowded table. It's become routine. Despite how busy some of us are, we always make time to stop in for lunch. Even the Hokage makes time out of his busy schedule.<br>I like this.. The daily routine. It makes things easy, it's comftorable. Though I won't admit this out loud, I enjoy it. I've carved myself a life with these people. Just thinking about all the things that could disrupt the little peace we've created, well, it makes me almost mad.  
>I roll my eyes, thinking about my uncles proposal. Marriage? Marriage comes with obligations. Even the little things could disrupt my routine. Call me anal, but I like my 'single' life style. If I get married, I don't know what will happen to this routine. I can't imagine a life without getting up to train with Tenten, without barbecue everyday, and without the ability to be alone to meditate when I want. Marriage seems like more of a hassle than anything. Besides, marriage to a complete stranger sounds less than appetizing. In short: marriage is not for me.<p>

"Hey-y Nej-j-ji?" Stutters Hinata quietly.  
>"Hm?" I ask without looking up from my barbecue.<br>"H-have you ever b-b-been on a d-date before?" she asks, blushing and looking away. Based on her uncomfortable reaction, I can only assume her father put her up to it.  
>"Come to think of it, Neji. I've never seen you in at the flower shop," pipes up, Ino.<br>"Yeah, have you ever dated anyone?" asks Sakura, nosily.  
>"No." I say feeling uncomfortable. Everyone stares at me accusingly, and I again feel as though I've done something wrong. I try to advert attention from me by complimenting the weather, but no one buys what I'm selling. With a sense of dread, I watch as they all eye each other across the table, seemingly conversing in some malicious, silent, language. The only one who doesn't seem to be plotting is Tenten, who looks at me with an expression of pity on her face.<br>I'm not sure that that is any better, though. Is she saying she feels sorry for me for having to put up with the others?Or is she saying she pities me for never having been on a date? The latter was completely unjustified. She herself had never been on a date. I'm certain of that. I know her better than anyone. I would know if she'd been on a date. Right?  
>I'd never even thought of asking her before, I mean that's pretty personal. Does she have a life outside of training? Though, I suppose that is rather presumptuous. But, only someone who is really close would inquire about… but she's my friend, right?<br>"Neji?" inquires Ino. I'd been so completely wrapped up in my thoughts that I hadn't heard anything she said.  
>"Um... Yes?" I ask.<br>"Yes!" says Sakura jumping up to high five Ino. The two girls, along with Hinata and Tenten, get up.  
>"Then that's settled. Us girls will go find Temari, and will set up your date."<br>I sit in shock as they walk away. I just agreed to a... date? With Temari? I barely even knew her! Besides that, what was I supposed to do on a date?  
>"Oh, man what did you just get yourself into?" Asks Shikamaru.<br>"I wish I knew," I groan.

Tenten

There was a moment there, as I sat at the table with the rest of my friends, when my heart started to beat really fast. I wasn't sure why. I just knew that I really didn't want Neji to go on that date with Temari. I mean, the guy had already been told off today about being single, and here he was, being pressured into a date with the Kazekage's sister. I felt sorry for him.  
>"She was just complaining the other day about how she was single. I think it'll work out, what do you say?" asks Ino.<br>Neji just continues to stare at her blankly. I almost laugh out loud. It was obvious how unenthusiastic he was about the idea.  
>"Neji?" asks Ino, again.<br>"Um... Yes?" says Neji. My heart jumped into my throat. He said yes? Don't tell me he was actually taking his uncles threat seriously! I saw the look he was giving Ino. He clearly didn't want to go on this date!  
>"Yes!" Said Sakura jumping up to high five Ino.<br>*Doki Doki Doki*  
>This was actually happening? I ground my teeth together and plaster a fake smile on my face.<br>"Then that's settled. Us girls will go find Temari, and we'll set up your date." Said Sakura. I got up and followed the other girls out, fists clenched.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- **_I do not own Naruto. If I did there would be more Gaara._

**Unchecked emotions- Chapter 3**

Tenten

"I'm so glad Temari is in town helping with the upcoming Chunin exams," exclaims Sakura, as the four girls make their way towards one of the few Inns in Konoha.  
>"Yeah, we're so lucky. I'm glad you brought this up, Hinata. It was perfect timing," says Ino sharing Sakura's enthusiasm.<br>"N-no problem," blushes Hinata.  
>I still can't pinpoint why this all rubs me the wrong way. I've been friends with Neji since what feels like forever and seeing him pushed into a relationship just seems odd. Neji has always been the loner type; in fact I've never even imagined him in a relationship. Though, being the head of his branch, I guess he'll have to get married eventually.<br>"What's wrong Tenten? Aren't you happy to finally see Neji on a date?" asks Sakura.  
>"Yes! Of course!" I exclaim, then blush after realizing just how enthusiastic I sound. "I mean, he's a good friend and he doesn't deserve to be alone the rest of his life."<br>"I'm glad you approve," smiles Ino, linking her arm with mine.  
>"Yeah, we weren't sure how you would feel about all of this." says Sakura linking herself to my other arm.<br>"What do you mean?"  
>"Well, y-you and Neji are r-really close," stutters Hinata.<br>"Yeah, I guess we are." I say, failing to see their point.  
>"Well, we weren't sure just how close..." Sakura lets on.<br>The words hang in the air for a moment before Ino breaks the silence.  
>"Not that we, you know, thought that anything was happening between you two ...just there was the possibility..."<br>"You guys thought me and Neji-?" I ask, voice raised.  
>"No!" She lowers her voice, "We just thought maybe you had feelings for each other. We didn't want to upset you," whispers Sakura, as she looks around. It was only then that I notice that people have stopped to watch us.<br>I blush. "Come on, let's just go get Temari." I say while unlinking myself from the other girls.  
>I want to deny their claims but I don't know if I can. Do we really look that way? I mean sure, we do spend a lot of time together, but that doesn't mean I feel anything for him. We're just friends, really.<br>So then why does my heart pick up pace? Why does it hurt when I think about him with another girl?  
>No. I mean come on, it's Neji we're talking about. I'm just worried about him. I want what's best for him. How can I not? He is my most treasured friend.<br>"This is it," says Ino pointing to the building in front of her.  
>"Do y-you know which room?"<br>Ino nods, "She stopped in at the flower shop to say 'hi'"  
>There's no one at the front desk, so, we walk passed it then down a few hallways.<br>*Knock Knock*  
>*Rustle*<br>The door cracks open. Temari stands in front of us, a welcoming grin on her face.  
>"Hey, glad you guys decided to visit. I've been bored out of my mind!" she says, moving back and pushing the door open wider, inviting us in.<br>"Glad to hear. Does that mean you don't have any plans for tomorrow night?" asks Ino walking into the small space and sitting on the bed.  
>Temari's grin cracks even wider.<br>"What do you have in mind?"

Neji

I race out the door, protests on my lips, but by the time I get outside, the girls are gone. I could catch up, but I don't. I'm not even sure they would let me back out of the date now.  
>I sigh and lean against the nearest wall.<br>How is one supposed to act on a date? What is one supposed to do? Not that I was taking this particular date seriously, I just want to know for future reference. Besides I agreed to this date, no matter how unwillingly. It would be rude to just not show up.  
>Who should I ask? Thinking of my options, I decide that Kiba is the best choice. Lee doesn't have much luck with the ladies, and neither does Choji. At one point, I thought that Temari and Shikamaru might be in a relationship, but seeing as she continued to date other people, I must have been mistaken. Much like myself, Shino has never shown an interest in dating. Naruto is married, but he was pretty much oblivious until last year. Where as, Kiba and Ino have been dating on and off for years now. They must have some advice to depart.<p>

Pushing myself up off of the wall I go back into the restaurant.  
>"Um, Kiba?" I ask, standing at the end of the table.<br>"Yeah?" He says, looking up.  
>"What must one do on a date?" I ask.<p>

Everyone at the table stares in shock.  
>Is it that out of character for me to ask for advice?<br>"So you've really never been on a date before?" asks Shikamaru.

I shake my head.  
>"Showing up on time is a good thing," says Kiba, wincing as though remembering something painful.<br>Shikamaru nods, "Dressing for the occasion is good, too."  
>"Maybe bring some flowers?" suggests Lee.<br>"Don't talk too much," adds Shino.  
>"Bring her someplace that has nice food!" says Choji, lifting up a piece of barbecue with his chopsticks.<br>"Who cares about food? Just show her a good time!" argues Kiba.  
>"What do you mean? You can't go on a date without feeding your date!" yells Choji, standing up. The barbecue on the end of his chopsticks goes flying and ends up splattering onto my shirt.<br>"Don't worry about any of this stuff, Neji!" yells Naruto, standing up. "Just show up as yourself and you'll do fine!"  
>"Yeah! Be yourself!" yells Lee standing up beside Naruto and giving me a thumbs up. "Let the power of youth guide you!"<br>Through out this exchange, I stood still and unblinking, trying to absorb all of the information being passed out. Though at this point, I give up and give Lee an incredulous look.  
>"I'm going to leave now." I say, walking away trying to put as much ground between these idiots and me as possible.<br>After making it back to my house I belatedly realize that Tenten hadn't stuck around to finish training. Which meant we wouldn't be training two nights in a row, thanks to my upcoming "date".  
>As soon as I get into my room, I shut the door behind me. Looking down, I see that Choji's lunch stained my shirt. I yank it off and throw it on the floor in disgust. Today, has not been a good day, from start to finish. I sit down on my bed and decide to waste some time meditating.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Author note:**_ This chapter features the depths of Devilcross's dirty mind :)_

**Unchecked emotions- Chapter 4**

Tenten

I can't believe how readily Temari agreed to go out with Neji! She even seemed genuinely excited. I'd never pegged her as the type of person to prep herself for a date, but the way Sakura, Ino and her talked, they were even going out shopping in preparation for the event.  
>After a couple hours of sitting there, listening to them giggle, I quietly excuse myself. It was only then that I realized how dark it had gotten.<br>Neji would be mad, seeing as he would have to skip evening training tomorrow, and we missed today. Well, it wasn't that late. I could go to his house and pick him up. Then we could head over to the clearing.  
>Besides, after a couple hours of girl talk, I was ready for a fight. My mind made up, I make my way towards the Hyuga Mansion. I stop in front of the front door, but decided to skip knocking. I already know where his bedroom window is, so it would just be easier to retrieve him myself.<br>His window is dark. Either he isn't there or he's asleep. Heaving the cracked window open I climb in, landing on his floor with a soft thud.  
>The room is dark but from what I can see there is nothing in here but the basics: bed, desk, dresser.<br>*Rustle*  
>I whirl towards the sound with a quick shout of surprise, catching my foot on what appears to be a shirt. I fall forward but am quickly re-steadied. I look up into pale lavender eyes. My hands resting on his bare chest, through them I can feel his heart beat.<br>Oh god! Here I was breaking into his room and snooping around in the dark, and he was just sitting on his bed the whole time. I even tripped over his shirt! What a great ninja I am.  
>Speaking of his shirt, or lack thereof... I stepped back blushing furiously in the darkness.<br>"Tenten? What are you doing here?" Neji asked, walking over to his desk to turn on a lamp.  
>"I ,uh, came to see if you wanted to train..." I say trying to avoid looking at him. It was childish, I know, it's not like I'd never seen Neji without a shirt before. It's just that I couldn't help but admit how attractive he was without it. Not that he wasn't attractive with it on...<br>"Then why didn't you ask?" He asks, snapping me out of my thoughts.  
>"I, uh, didn't see you. I thought maybe you weren't back yet, so I planned to wait. Why were you sitting in your room with the lights off anyways?" I ask.<br>"I was meditating. Anyhow, you mentioned training?"  
>"Yeah, I figured it wasn't too late. Do you want to?" I ask.<br>He nods. "Just give me a second." He says walking to his left and opening up the top drawer of the dresser. He pulls out yet another white shirt. After only a quick moment he's finished buttoning it up.  
>"So should we take the front door? Or the window?" He asked rolling his eyes.<br>"I guess that depends on you. Would you want to explain what I was doing in your room so late at night?" I ask with a wink.  
>"You were the one who broke in. I could just say that I was escorting a trespasser out." He says with a touch of a grin.<br>I stick out my tongue and jump out of the window. It's only a couple seconds before he follows suite and we both make our way to the trees.

Neji

Tenten caught me completely off guard. I'd been so consumed in meditating I hadn't even heard her open the window. It was only when I heard her cry out in surprise that I realized she'd broken in. I quickly jumped up and caught her fall, but she had still sneaked up on me. My heart was beating fast as I looked down into her chocolate brown eyes, wide with surprise.  
>She had probably been standing there watching me for quite some time, while I just sat in my oblivion. Allowing her to sneak up on me was a failure as a ninja.<br>She stepped back blushing, pushing her hands,which had been on my chest only seconds before, behind her.  
>"Tenten? What are you doing here?" I ask walking over to turn on the lamp.<br>"I ,uh, came to see if you wanted to train..." She says looking anywhere but at me.  
>"Then why didn't you ask?"<br>"I ,uh, didn't see you. I thought maybe you weren't back yet, so I planned to wait. Why were you sitting in your room with the lights off anyways?"  
>"I was meditating. Anyhow, you mentioned training?" I ask, hopefully.<br>"Yeah, I figured it wasn't too late. Do you want to?"  
>I nod. "Just give me a second." I have to get a new shirt, thanks to Choji. I walk over to the dresser and pull out a clean one.<br>"So should we take the front door? Or the window?" I asked rolling my eyes.  
>"I guess that depends on you. Would you want to explain what I was doing in your room so late at night?" She teases.<br>"You were the one who broke in. I could just say that I was escorting a trespasser out." I say with a smile.  
>She sticks out her tongue and jumps out of the window. I laugh at how childish it seemed. Then follow after her.<br>It feels nice to stretch my muscles again after the hours of meditation. It starts when Tenten leaps to her usual place in the trees. We start slowly, her throwing a couple Kunai and me dodging them. Then we work our way into full out combat. By the end of the session, both of us were breathing hard, chakra exhausted.  
>"See you tomorrow morning!" She says, jumping off in the general direction of her home.<br>I sit down. Not yet willing to move. She was getting better. She almost had me there for a moment. I smile watching her figure disappear in the distance.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author note-**_Sorry for the short Chapter, I promise the next one will be longer :)_

**Disclaimer-** _I do not own Naruto. If I did Guy-sensei would have a moustache (The french kind)._

**_Unchecked Emotions- Chapter 5_**

Tenten

_Who could it be at this hour? I shuffle my way towards the door. I'd been just about to drift off when I heard the knock. As soon as I open it, a dripping wet Neji steps inside.  
><em>_Since when had it been raining? Looking out__,__ I saw that it was indeed down pouring.  
><em>_"Would you like some dry clothes?" I ask__,__ closing the door.  
><em>_"No I'm fine," He says and proceeds to walk into my living room. "I have something to talk to you about."  
><em>_"But you'll catch a cold!" I say__,__ watching as the water rolls off of him and on to my floor. It forms a puddle in the middle of the living room.  
><em>_"Not to mention make a mess" I say pointing to the ground at his feet.  
><em>_He looks down with a frown.  
><em>_"Fine." He relents.  
><em>_I nod and run upstairs to grab some of my __dad's__ old clothes. After finding an old white Kimono of my dads, __I rush back down stairs__, __only to return to the shock of my life.  
><em>_While I'd been upstairs__,__ Neji decided to correct the problem himself. All of his wet clothes were thrown in a pile on the ground, mopping up the puddle of water that had been there only moments ago.  
><em>_"Neji!" I yell in shock__, w__alking over and shoving the __kimono__ into his arms. "You couldn't have waited a second?" I ask eyes adverted.  
><em>_"That isn't the point. I came here for a reason." He says clearly in a hurry to tell me what ever was on his mind.  
><em>_"Well what is it? What was so important that you had to come here at this time of night, a__nd in the rain no-less?"__ I ask.  
><em>_"This." He says and steps closer.  
><em>_A sensual little shiver goes up my back. What is he doing? He lowers his face towards mine, our eyes meet; he's giving me a chance to pull away. I don't. His lush__,__ warm__,__ lips press fold between mine. I closed my eyes and basked in the warmth. Too soon the kiss is over. It had lasted only a moment, but it was enough to unlock my true feelings for Neji.  
><em>*Knock Knock*  
>My eyes snap open and my hands reach out to break my fall. I'd fallen asleep almost immediately after getting home last night. I'd barely even made it to the couch before my eyes began to droop.<br>What time is it? I push myself off the floor and stumbled towards the door.  
>"Tenten, I'm warning you. If you don't answer this door in 3 seconds I'm going to burst in, go upstairs and then drag you out of bed!" Yells Neji from the other side of the door. At the sound of his voice my heart picks up pace. I can't help but remember the dream. Touching my lips, tentatively, I wonder if it meant anything. Was it true? Am I in love with my best friend?<br>"3...2..."  
>"Sorry!" I say, yanking open the door. "I over slept."<br>"Yeah, I noticed." He says, sarcastically, giving me an annoyed look.  
>"Just give me a minute to change," I say leaving the door wide open as I ran upstairs.<br>How do I tell him? How would he take the news? What if... what if he doesn't see me that way. I mean he was going on a date with Temari tonight. He could end up enjoying himself. Even to the point where he wants a second date... and another and so on.  
>I pull open the bottom drawer, grabbing one of my usual training outfits. Then after a quick moment to fix the twin buns on the side of my head I return back down stairs.<br>"You ready?" He asks.  
>I nod and we make our way to the clearing in the woods.<br>If tonights date decides everything, I'll just have to make sure it doesn't turn out well.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer-**_ I do not own Naruto. If I did I would make Tsunade's pig able to talk, too. All the other animals do. So why not it?_

**Unchecked Emotions- Chapter 6**

Neji

I sit in our booth at the Yakiniku restaurant, anxiously watching the time. The others sitting at the table are also noticibly counting down the minutes until my date with Temari. Though, I presume with different intent.  
>They all seriously can't wait. It shows on their faces. They look like children on Christmas eve, laughing and joking around just trying the pass the time.<br>I,however, am grasping on to every minute. I don't know why but I can't help but feel uneasy about the whole thing.  
>I'm not the only one who isn't feeling well today. All through training Tenten wasn't acting like herself. She would occasionally stare off into oblivion giving me the perfect opportunity to get in a couple hits and after her third loss she quickly mumbled something about not feeling well and went home.<br>I would have followed her to make sure she was okay, but that was when Naruto and Kiba showed up and dragged me off to lunch. The girls were with Temari, helping her prepare for this evening, and the guys were supposed to help me. Though, so far all we've done is eat barbecue.  
>"Shouldn't we... I don't know, prepare?" I ask.<br>"You look just fine to me," Says Naruto looking me up and down.  
>"That's all I need? Didn't Lee mention something about flowers?"<br>"Ino said she'd take care of that." Says Choji, stuffing yet another piece of barbecue into his mouth.  
>"And a restaurant?" I ask<br>"Sakura made reservations at some fancy place in town," Replies Lee.  
>"Then why was I dragged away from training?" I ask annoyed.<br>"To prepare. Besides you were done anyways."  
>I roll my eyes.<br>"Where am I meeting her anyways?" I ask.  
>"Here." They say in unison.<br>"We're supposed to wait here for them?" I ask, incredulously. Only these idiots would think of wasting away a perfectly good day inside of a barbecue restaurant! I stand up and make my way towards the door.  
>"Neji wait! What if they come and you're not here?" Shouts Kiba.<br>I ignore him and head back to the clearing. I may not have a partner, but I can still practice. On my way to the woods, a child on a bicycle rides by, directly through a puddle; successfully splashing brown mud onto my clean white shirt.  
>What was with people and staining my clothes?<br>The child continues forward without so much as an apology. In fact I thought I heard him giggle a little as he rounded the corner.  
>Luck has really not been on my side these last few days.<p>

Tenten

I knew it was childish but I couldn't stop laughing. The face Neji made was priceless. The little boy I'd asked was more than willing to splash a stranger for a price.  
>Knowing Neji he wouldn't even change until the next time he went home, which wouldn't be until after his date.<br>I hadn't been sure how I was going to keep the two from getting together, but I decided during training that sabotage would do the trick. In fact I'd kind of made it into a game. I thought it would be a lot funnier to follow Neji around then Temari, who was undoubtedly out shopping with Sakura and Ino.  
>It seemed as though Neji was heading back to the clearing. I'd follow him behind from a distance and wreak as much havoc as I could.<br>He stood with his back to me. Practicing some type of Jutsu. I wasn't too interested because something had caught my eye. A group of eight birds were flying overhead, and it gave me a great idea.  
>I took out a kunai and waited for the right moment before I flung it upwards, towards the flock of birds. I'd missed deliberately, of course, but it was enough to frighten the birds and make them scatter.<br>I do believe the saying is: I scared the shit out of them. Quite literally.  
>"Damn it!" Yelled Neji as the bird droppings reached him. Some landed on his shoulder, but most made it into his hair.<br>I had to hold back giggles as I retreated deeper into the woods, and farther away from him. This really wasn't as hard as I thought it was going to be.

Neji

I return to Yakiniku a couple hours later. Everyone from this afternoon was still there but Sakura, Hinata, and Ino had joined them.  
>"Neji! Oh my god! What happened to you?" She asks rushing over and inspecting my appearance. Then she whirls around and jabw her finger towards Kiba and the rest of the guys. "You said he was clean!"<br>"He was when he left I swear!" Says Kiba putting up his hands trying to ward of his girlfriend.  
>"You shouldn't have let him out of your sight!"<br>"Y-you look awful N-neji." Says my cousin coming to stand beside me.  
>"It's not that bad." I say looking down at my stained and ripped robe. Sure I'd had a couple accidents, but it was nothing to get worked up over.<br>"You," said Ino, turning her finger my way "You have to run home quick. Temari's going to be here in," she was cut off by Temari's sudden entrance. "Now."  
>Temari wore a dark purple Kimono. Her short blonde hair wasn't up in it's usual style. Instead it was pulled into a sleek bun at the back of her head. She smiled shyly at me.<br>"Hello everyone. Hello Neji." She says, looking me up and down "What happened to you?" She laughs.  
>"I was out training..." I say with a blush. Now I wish that I'd gone back to change.<br>"You're always training," She says stepping closer "You need to relax more often."  
>Ino taps me from behind, pushing a bouquet of flowers into my hands. I brought them out from behind my back and pushed them into her arms, trying to create more room between us.<br>"For me?" She asks leaning down to smell the light yellow flowers in her hand. "Thank you."  
>"Well should we head out?" I ask.<br>She nods, grabbing my arm and dragging me with her out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author note**-I'm going to be busy the next couple days with highschool registration and my little brother's birthday, so I apologize If I don't update soon. ^_^_

**Disclaimer- **I do not own Naruto. If I did Neji would be topless. All the time.

Tenten

Temari didn't seem to be affected by Neji's appearance at all. He had bird droppings in his hair yet she was still all over him!  
>I watch them from the shadows, careful to follow from a distance.<br>I can't make out what they're saying but they seem to be in a heated discussion. Temari holds the bouquet of flowers in one hand and is gesturing wildly with the other. Every once in a while she leans down and buries her face in the flowers, taking a deep breath.  
>I feel a pang of regret. I really shouldn't have involved her, but it was inevitable that she'd be affected in some way. I'd placed powder in the flowers before the date. The dust was meant to create eye discomfort and, if I was lucky, tears.<br>"Achoo!" Temari sneezes dropping the flowers to cover her nose.  
>"Gazuntite!"<br>"Thanks," She says rubbing her eyes, which undoubtedly had started to sting.  
>As they entered the building, I stay back by the entrance, not yet sure if I should find a window.<br>The man just inside the entrance stops Neji from going farther inside. Then guides him towards the door.  
>"I'm sorry, sir. There is a dress code for these type of occasions." The man said, opening the door.<br>"But we have reservations!" Protests Temari, following behind Neji.  
>"I'm sorry but we can not accept someone of his... appearance inside of our restaurant. It would be bad for business. Have a good night." He says, slamming the door shut behind them.<br>I'd hidden myself around the wall, and now collapsed against it in a fit of laughter.  
>"I'm sorry Temari. I should have cleaned up after training." Says Neji with a grimace.<br>"It's okay, really." She says as tears sprung to her eyes and began dripping down the side of her face.  
>"Are you crying?" Neji asks, alarmed.<br>"Am I?" She reaches up one hand and tentatively touched her cheek. "I guess I am. Though I'm not sure why. It's not like I'm upset about this! Really!" She says while furiously wiping at the tears on her face.  
>The powder from the flowers must have kicked in.<br>"Come on. Let's go someplace else." He says taking her hand in his and pulling her towards Ichiraku.  
>"A ramen shop?" She asks, after wiping the last of the tears from her face, she sits down.<br>"I've only ever eaten here a couple times before. But Naruto pretty much lives in here." Laughs Neji, sitting down beside her and ordering.  
>"You think he'd have less time on his hands, being the Hokage and all." She laughs.<br>"You'd think, but everyday he comes to Yakiniku for lunch."  
>"Everyday?" She asks, surprised.<br>"Yeah. We all get together for lunch."  
>"That would be nice. Getting together with friends on a daily basis." She shakes her head "We don't do that kind of thing in the sand."<br>"I'm sure you'd be welcome to join us sometime." Suggests Neji.  
>"Yeah, I'd like that."<br>There was a long silence as they ate their ramen together.  
>"Should we go for a walk?" Asks Neji after paying the bill.<br>Temari nods and the two of them walk towards the woods.  
>Taking a different street, I run full out towards the little boy who'd helped me earlier today. Shiro was a friend of mine, he lived just a little further ahead. He'd been more than willing to help out earlier, so I was certain he'd help again. I was almost out of ideas but I wasn't going to go out without a big splash.<br>*Knock Knock*  
>"Tenten?" Asks Shiro coming to the door and rubbing sleep out of his eyes.<br>"Where are your parents?" I ask.  
>"Sleeping." He says, pointing behind him to a door.<br>"Can I come in? I have a proposition for you."  
>After speaking with Shiro, I head back to following the two of them. They walk in silence, side by side, as they make their way to the outskirts of town.<br>I can see Shiro on the second floor of his home, leaning out of his window, bucket in hand.  
>They pass underneath just as he dumped the bucket of water out of the window. It hits with a satisfying splash, leaving both of them drenched.<br>They both stand in shock for a moment, looking up at the now empty window. Then they share a look, before bursting out into laughter.  
>"This is probably the worst date I've ever been on." Says Temari catching her breath.<br>"Really? It's the best I've been on." Says Neji with a smile.  
>"This is you're first date!" She says with a snort.<br>"It's been more amusing then I thought it would be."  
>"Are you saying you thought I was going to be boring?" She teases.<br>"I don't know. But this date definitely exceeded my expectations."  
>"Is that so? Enough so that you'd want a second date?" She asks hopefully.<br>There was a moment of silence. I hold my breath. Hoping... Wishing...  
>He shakes his head.<br>"I'm sorry, but... there's somebody else." He says "Someone who's been trying quite hard to liven up our date tonight, might I add."  
>I gasp. He can't be talking about me could he? He can't know I'm here.<br>I think back to when he was practicing in the woods. His back had been turned from me while he was practicing that Justsu! He must have been using Byakugan!  
>"That's right. I know you're here. Come on out." Calls Neji.<br>Blushing, I step out of the shadows.  
>"Tenten?" Asks Temari, "You were trying to ruin our date?"<br>I nod. eyes adverted.  
>"Shouldn't you apologize?" Hints Neji.<br>"I- I'm sorry Temari. I'll let you continue your date now." I say turning and walking away.  
>"Wait," Says Neji, grabbing on to my wrist. My skin tingles where his skin meets mine. "I believe you have something to tell me, too."<br>"I'm sorry to you too, Neji." I say trying to yank my wrist away.  
>"I don't think so." He says moving his fingers downward until they intertwined with mine. He then yanked me forward until we are face to face. I look up into his eyes, shocked.<br>"I do believe the words you're looking for are: 'I love you, Neji'."  
>Then, just like in my dream, he leans down. Though, this time he doesn't give me the chance to pull away. Our lips meet tentative at first, but it awakens a burning desire for more.<br>"Ahem" says Temari looking the other way.  
>We both step back, blushing furiously.<br>"I think I'm going home now." She says walking towards the Inn.  
>"Um, wait I'll walk you home!" Says Neji running after her. Though, not before he whispers the four words I wanted to hear most, in my ear.<br>"I'll see you later."


	8. Chapter 8

**Author note:** _This is my first time writing a story if this nature, so I'm sorry if it's horrible. :) Anyways if you want to avoid anything rated M. I'd suggest you not read this chapter._

**Disclaimer**: _I do not own Naruto. If I did there would be a lot more nudity._

**Unchecked emotions- Chapter 8**

Tenten

It's raining. I sit on my couch, staring out at the dreary scene. It'd gotten dark, though the occasional flash of lightening lights up the sky and drops of water roll down the glass. My eyes are glued to the window, though my mind is elsewhere.  
>It had been less than an hour since I'd gotten home, but my cheeks were still flushed and my heart beat had yet to slow down. I couldn't help thinking of our kiss. Thinking of the way our eyes met. Thinking of the way his body pressed against mine, and thinking of his parting words. I kept replaying that moment over and over again.<br>I can't believe that he knew from the beginning! He knew I was doing all of those horrible things to him, yet he didn't stop me. In fact he seemed more amused than any thing.  
>Poor Temari. She'd been dragged into this. I still couldn't decide which was more cruel. My sabotage or his faked oblivion. Either way she'd had a crappy date and wasn't getting a second one.<br>*Knock Knock*  
>I smile and walk over to let him in. He was soaking wet, but I noticed that he'd gone home to change out of his soiled Kimono. He now wore a gray button up shirt and plain pants. I open the door wider, inviting him in.<br>"Could I have a towel?" Neji asks as water droplets streak down his face. I have a flash of déjà vu, thinking of the dream I'd had.  
>I nod and ran upstairs. When I return I carry two towels and the old white kimono of my dad's.<br>Neji stands in the center of the living room and unsurprisingly there was a puddle forming at his feet. I threw one towel at him and the other on top of the water on the floor.  
>"I brought a change of clothes." I say holding out the Kimono.<br>"Can you show me to the bathroom, so I can change?" He asks, taking the clothing from me.  
>"Yeah, it's just upstairs. I forgot that you've never been here before. I'll show you to it."<br>We walk up the stairs and stop just in front of the bathroom. When I turn around to tell Neji that we were here I notice that he stands a little father down the hall, outside of my bedroom. I walk back towards him.  
>"So this is your room?" He asks.<br>"Yeah. Come on, the bathrooms just over there." I say tugging on his arm a little.  
>I don't really want him to see my bedroom. In truth it was a little embarrassing. I'd never changed it, in all my years of living here. The walls were still pink and there were several dolls lining a shelf to the back. As I got older, I always told myself I was going to change it. But I couldn't bring myself to do it. My mother and father decorated the room for me and it had been them that gave me the dolls every year for my birthday. Now that they were gone, I just couldn't bring myself to change it.<br>"You don't want me to see your room?" He asks with a teasing smile.  
>I shake my head. "It's a little... childish."<br>"You know it's only fair I get to see it. As I recall you broke into mine not long ago. I even caught you snooping around."  
>"I was not snooping! I was looking for you!"<br>"Either way, you've been inside my room. It's only right I get to do the same."  
>After a good look around he finally wanders over and lays on the bed.<br>"Hey!" I yell in protest, running over and attempting to push him off. "You're still wet!"  
>He shakes off my weak attempts to shove him off then grabs my wrist and pulls me down beside him. Then in one fluent movement I find myself pinned. His wet clothes pressing against me, making me shiver.<br>"Get off!" I protest, "You're cold!"  
>"Is that so? Then maybe I should take these off."<br>He sits up slightly, and begins to un-button his shirt. I couldn't peel my eyes from him, and he knew it. He shoots me a condescending grin as he finishes tugging off his shirt.  
>"Should I continue?" He asks.<br>I nods.  
>He rolls off of me and on to the floor. After removing all remaining articles of clothing he climbs back into bed with me.<br>"Well? Are you going to join me? Or just watch me in all my unclad glory?"  
>I laugh but begin to undress myself as well. I should have felt self conscious, but I didn't. This was Neji. We'd been friends for so long that it only felt right that he see this side of me, too. Though now, we were no longer just friends. We were lovers.<br>Just like Neji, I'd never really been on a date. Which also meant I was still a virgin. Though as for my "cherry" there was little chance it had survived all of the harsh Ninja training as a child. I was probably the oldest virgin in Konoha. I'd always reserved it saying that I would give it away when I found the right guy. I couldn't put it off any longer. Not when the perfect guy sat before me.  
>Feeling brave I leaned back over the bed and catch his lips with mine. His tongue darts into my mouth as his hand sweeps to the back of my head. I move closer until I am fully straddling him.<br>I can feel him going hard beneath me. My breasts are pressed against his chest as his eyes bore into mine. He wants to know if I want to go any farther.  
>In answer I take him inside of me.<br>It was like nothing I'd ever felt before. His body molded just perfectly into mine. We start slow, moving together working our way to climax. As we sped up his hands roughly squeezed my hips, guiding me up and down. Then finally, we come together.  
>I lay beside him, completely exhausted and breathing hard. He leans closer and whispers in my ear.<br>"Will you marry me?"  
>I choke on a laugh.<br>"Way to be romantic. Do you even have a ring?"  
>He shakes his head.<br>"I'll buy one tomorrow."  
>"I haven't even said yes, yet!"<br>"But I'm hoping you will." I can feel his breath against my neck.  
>"I accept. Now go to sleep we have training to do in the morning."<br>He laughs but curves himself around my back and falls asleep.  
>He is going to make me a very happy ninja.<p>

**Author note-**_ Please leave a review. I'd really apreciate it. _


End file.
